Halo: Remnant of the Past
by lordxsauron
Summary: The Arbiter's ships reaches an unknown planet, and has no way of leaving the system. He lands on a planet, which the locals call Remnant and comes into contact with a certain Pyrrha Nikos. With the help of Pyrrha and Jaune, and team JNPR, He may have discovered the origins of the Grimm and who exactly these strange humans are.
1. Chapter 1: Darkness of Fallen Moon

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Darkness of Fallen Moon**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR HALO CONTENT**

* * *

For eons, we have nurtured and protected all life in the Galaxy. That was until our rivals, the Humans challenged our claim to the Mantle of Responsibility. Our foe was a hostile relentless one, ever invading, ever conquering, that was until the Didact took command.

Under the Didact's command, We were able to push back our foes only to learn it was too late. The damage we have caused was too late. By the end of the war, the Didact, with his infernal, accursed machine composed the species and devolved them to what I see myself now, a once proud species reduced to cavemen. A shame, but better than being exterminated, I suppose.

To think that these primitives challenged us and almost won the war while fighting an even more evil, vile, truly defiling enemy. The damage was done, the humans were punished with a lower, less advanced form of existence, all because they were trying to survive the coming flood that now threatened all life in this galaxy and other galaxies. The hubris, they claimed the Mantle of Responsibility for all life and all things, yet they couldn't subjugate our species. Now they paid a haughty price for their arrogance but little did we know about the Flood.

The Flood, an abomination to all living things. An ever growing hunger that threatened all things within the galaxy. It was the Humans that attempted to cleanse the galaxy of the infection. We thought of their actions as acts of aggression, when in reality, they were pruning away the infection. Now our greatest fear was realized, the flood had returned, and we were so woefully unprepared. We tried to resist the infestation with conventional means, through massive fleets, ground assaults, defensive lines and offensive lines. We were met with only defeat.

Two of the greatest authorities, the Didact and Master Builder came to the conclusion that we could not fight the flood conventionally, it would be like fighting a virus with military means. No, we had to think outside of the box.

There were two approaches our species took, the Halo Array and the Shield Worlds, sword and shield, to kill and protect. The Builders favored the Halo Array and managed to convince most, not all of the Life Workers to submit to the Builders and their Halos. I, a Life Worker, and the few followers I had, supported the Warriors, led by the Didact.

The Halos, a gross abomination machinery, designed to wipe all life from the face of the galaxy, all in order to stop the flood. It was our way of upholding the Mantle by saving the species from a fate worse than death. Even by receding from history, giving the galaxy a fresh start, reseeding species, this was a horrid stain on our species, this was not upholding and nurturing the galaxy, this was a galactic genocide on an unimaginable scale.

The Shield World, fortified, impenetrable fortresses scattered throughout the galaxy used to outlast the Flood, to launch coordinated attacks while being a haven for those inside. This seemed more in tune with our Mantle, we still preserved life while combating our mortal enemy. However, the Didact had lost the political battle and lost influence among the Ecumene. When we had left for the Unknown, we had heard rumors that the Builders continued to build their Halo array

I joined forces with the Didact, lending my biological expertise to aiding the Warrior-Servants of the Ecumene. Little progress was made when the infestation was first encountered. Upon hearing this news, the Didact had summoned me. He had ordered me take a Seed ship with a sample of humans and go out into distant space, outside of Forerunner Territory.

I was given one task, to find a way to combat the growing threat of the parasite. Our trip was to be done in complete secrecy, no records were made, and all records regarding myself and my followers were to be erased from all systems, including the Domain. We had ceased to exist, all for the salvation of our species.

We made our journey far out of Forerunner space in a Key Ship. Armed with samples of humans and flood and other living specimens, we made our way into the unknown, where we stumbled upon a planet similar to the Human home world. We came across a strange oddity, the celestial body orbiting the planet had fragmented into a great many pieces. The cause has yet to be determined. Seeing this, I have cast away my old name and adopted a new name befitting of this new life, I had renamed myself Darkness of Fallen Moon.

It was a lush planet, and once seeded with flora and fauna that were familiar to humans, we began our task in earnest.

My people have decided to classify the planet as N-35, but I have decided to give it a more personal touch, Remnant. For it was we, the remnant of the Forerunners, who breathed life into the planet, although not out of generosity, more necessity.

We established many research stations and bases on the planet, established four major walled human communities. These communities were to be used to protect the humans from potential outbreaks while also able to keep a watchful eye on them.

As the centuries went on, we were no closer to finding the cure. We had tested on flora and fauna, hoping to discover something, anything. Nothing. We developed new elements to combat the infection to no avail. This dust-like material was excellent in destroying Flood combat spores, but it did little in actually combating the D.N.A of the creatures. We tried to crack the Flood D.N.A to no avail.

So I lent my expertise, we were looking at the wrong source.

Maybe if we couldn't kill the flood, maybe we could pacify them. We delved into human and flood D.N.A. seeing if we could somehow place human D.N.A within in the Flood, it was only consumed and replicated into more Flood D.N.A. We tried to create different species within humanity to see if they were resistant, they weren't. These new subspecies, however, were far more superior to ordinary humans with heightened senses and appendages, yet we have seemed to cause slight turmoil between these new breeds and the ordinary base human population.

That's when we started to delve into dangerous territory. We tried bioengineering different organisms. We tried to create life specifically designed to combat the Flood to no avail. Out of the centuries. We knew the lines we were crossing. We knew we were violating every piece of the Mantle, but it was for the greater good. Testing on humans and other forms of life violated the very core of the Mantle, respect all life, and yet it was for nothing.

We thought we had made progress with the one species we had created. We had melded some of the local *DATA CORRUPTION*. Initial results varied, but we think we have created something that could be used to combat the flood.

 ***DATE CORRUPTION***

They, however, were had one similarity to the Flood, that must have been encoded into the D.N.A. the outright hostility towards sentient beings.

Progress was made but not complete.

 ***DATA CORRUPTION***

We had one last desperate gamble. We knew the flood operated off a hive mind. If there was one opportunity, it had to be within the connection between a Gravemind and its various forms. We were on the brink of having a method of combating the Flood until the gates of Hell opened up.

The ***DATA CORRUPTION*** had managed to escape a facility, killing all researchers. The population grew and grew until when we found out about the breach, it was too late for containment. The humans were safe within their walls, however, we were not. We placed too much reliance on Sentinels, and we paid a dear price for it. Many of us were cut down and consumed by our created.

Little could be done to quell the infestation. Even with the aid of Sentinels, we tried to hold them off, to little avail. These hybrids are vile things, a stain on our legacy. The Didact would look upon this venture as a failure.

 ***DATA CORRUPTION***

I am the last of my kind on this planet. My sins are unforgivable, I have created something worse than the Flood, something that violates the Mantle more so than the Flood, yet I am given one last opportunity to save my people. Think of my actions as you will, but I did it for my people, I did it for the Mantle….' ***END OF RECORDING*** Last record of Darkness of Fallen Moon

 **A/N**

Alright guys **I wanted to set some things up differently. The whole purpose of this chapter (if you can even it that) is to explain some of the ancient lore of Halo. Do I count this as the first chapter? Meh, more of a** prologue **if anything. As for Data corruption, yes I wrote them in… however, I don't want to reveal anything just yet xD.**

 **Anywho please leave a follow, review,** fav or **pm. Give me your opinions people, I wanna hear what you think. I know there isn't a whole lot to go off of yet, but this felt a lot better to write than before…. Regardless I love to hear from my readers, so please don't hesitate to leave a review, it means much more than you think.**

 **P.S. No matter how much I go over this, I am** bond **to not find some mistakes. I try to triple check, but even still, I miss things. I do my best, though.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be the actual beginning of the story!**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow of Intent

**Chapter 2: Shadow of Intent**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR HALO!**

* * *

The Sangheili. A proud species, dedicated to the concept of honor. A species dedicated to order. A species dedicated to virtue as well as war. The Sangheili were a sophisticated people, however, when it came to war, their true colors came out. They never retreated, they never backed down from a challenge, even if it was a battle they knew they could not win. They were a truly worthy advisory, using not only strength but the mind to win battles. They were a mix between brute force and intelligence. However, these virtues could also be considered a weakness.

For it was the Sangheili to be the first to join the Covenant, they blindly followed the Prophets commands, believing in a false religion that promised salvation. Their virtues bound them to the lie until a new Arbiter rose up.

Thel 'Vadam from the powerful state of Vadum. He was promising Sangheili. At an early age, he was appointed Shipmaster, the youngest in Covenant history. Soon after, he was appointed Kaidon of his keep, tasked with running the affairs of Vadum state on Sanghelios.

As he proved himself on numerous campaigns, he was promoted to Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice, which led with distinction and honor bring death and destruction upon the human race. His most outstanding achievement was the destruction of the human fortress world Reach. That was when everything went wrong for the promising commander.

A human ship managed to escape, and with all of his ships in his command, he followed where he discovered the object that would change his life forever, the Halo. The holy relic that promised ascension for the believers in the Covenant. In reality, it was a tool of intergalactic genocide.

After failing to prevent its destruction at the hands of the human known as the Master Chief or Spartan 117, he was stripped of all his honor and titles and branded a heretic. The Hierarchs deemed him a worthy successor to the title of Arbiter, able to carry out their will while still guaranteeing his execution. Their plan had failed.

The Arbiter did not die as planned. Instead, he lived and discovered the truth. The Forerunners were not gods, the Great Journey was a lie. The Hierarchs were lying. At the same time, Prophets declared war on the Sangheili, declaring them traitors and heretics, the Arbiter picked had to pick a side so He picked the side of his people.

Now the war with the humans was over, it was a time to rebuild the galaxy. However, other would disagree with him and his followers and stick to the old ways, as was the tendency for the Sangheili.

The Arbiter donned his golden helmet. Long ago he rid himself of the old Arbiter armor, seeing how it was a symbol of the old ways of thinking. He instead, wanted to bring honor back to the honor back to the title of the Arbiter. He wanted to the title to be seen as a symbol of the future of Sanghelios. He pondered how things had changed so quickly for him and his people.

How he and his people were deceived by the Prophets. How they were enslaved to a false religion that guaranteed the destruction of all those that called this galaxy home. If it wasn't for the actions of his friend, and at one time, mortal enemy, the Master Chief, they would have most certainly have all died by now. If it wasn't for the Master Chief, he still would have been blinded by the lies. He owed that a great many things. The irony, his mortal enemy became his most trusted companion. He had hoped his search for AI construct went well. He had hoped to see his comrade in arms again.

 ***THUD***

"Sire, the ship had docked." The pilot said from the intercom. The Arbiter nodded as the side hatch opened up. The Arbiter took in the sight of the very familiar vessel. The Shadow of Intent, the flagship of the Swords of Sanghelios. The ship commanded by his loyal brother in arms and trust friend, Rtas 'Vadum. The ship inspired fear in its enemies, hope in its allies through the many battles it had seen, against the humans, the Jiralhanae, and now the Storm Covenant.

"Arbiter! Welcome aboard." His white armored allied said, giving a slight bow of the head.

The Arbiter chuckled, "Rtas, please no need for such displays." The Arbiter clicked his mandibles together, the common form of what a human would call a smile. They walked towards the bridge, each Sangheili they passed, they bowed their heads out of respect and reverence for their leader. "How goes the campaign in the outer colonies?" The Arbiter asked.

Rtas' looked back to his old friend, mandibles, including mutilated mandibles, apart, breath haphazardly as if manning a glider on the Seas of Sanghelios by himself. "It goes…. slow… but well."

"It'll go better after taking Malurok. Are we sure about the reports?" The Arbiter inquired.

"Indeed. Jul 'Mdama is currently based there overseeing the production of new ships."

"Excellent. With his death, we'll finally be able to wipe away their stain on our people." The Arbiter clasped his hand behind his back. They walked through the countless violet lit corridors, doors opening to reveal the spacious bridge of the ship. Countless holographic displays and touchscreens illuminated the bridge. In the center of the bridge stood a large round holographic display of Sanghelios and their current position above the planet. Beside a highlighted green holographic representation of their ship were eight Covenant class assault ships. A strong strike force led by the symbol of the Swords of Sangheilos, the Shadow of Intent.

"All ships report ready." The communication officer said from his platform. "We wait on your word."

The Arbiter nodded. "Let us end this blight here and now."

Marlukon was known for many things. It was home to the once famous

Arbiter Ripa Moramee, a fanatically sadistic Sangheili. The Prophets were even afraid of him at one point that was until he was killed above a Forerunner Shield World.

Malrurok had not lost any of its devotion to the old ways. It was one of the first colonies to rebel against the Arbiter and join with the Storm Covenant. Now it was the defacto headquarters and capital of the Storm Covenant which was to be assaulted from nine ships existing out of slipspace.

"Any contacts?" Rtas asked standing over the holographic projection of the system.

"None sire." The Radar Officer reported.

"Things are not as what they appear." The Arbiter noted from the command chair. Reports had indicated that this planet should have been lightly defended as the Covenant was pushed to its breaking point on multiple fronts. However, there should have been some kind of defense force.

An acute ***Ding*** emanated from the holographic display. The projector showed two massive slipspace ruptures a few thousand units away. On each side of the flotilla emerged thirty covenant battle cruisers led by an assault carrier.

"Order the ships into a wedge formation, order them to boost all power to shields!" Rtas ordered from the intercom. "Launch fighters!"

The sides of the enemy ships began to glow an intense purple. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" The deadly plasma streams shot forward impacting the eight ships surrounding the assault carrier. The energy shields began to shimmer, trying to absorb the intense salvo of the enemy armada. They managed to scrape by.

"Arbiter another salvo like that, and their shields won't hold." Rtas reported, looking at the blinking bars over their escort ships. They faced twenty-five ships, ten on one side, fifteen on the other.

"Order the ships to boost full power to engines on my mark." The Arbiter watched the screen intently. The purple beams grew brighter and brighter, each ship flickered ever so slightly.

"NOW!"

The eight ships lurched forward as deadly plasma beams arced outward towards their intended targets. Two rear ships were impacted as their hulls were melted away if paper to a fire. The other beams continued to race through space, missing their original targets, but found a new one, their own comrades. Altogether eight ships were lost, two of the Arbiter's and four of the ambushing fleet.

"Counterfire." The Arbiter ordered.

The combination of fighters and plasma barrages were too much for the enemy to handle. Five more enemy ships blossomed in a brilliant blue light. Now the Shadow of Intent had prepared its secret weapon. A new and improved plasma projector, courtesy of the U.N.S.C.

"Fire plasma projector."

Four silver beams launched out at the speed of light. Cutting through energy shields and metal as if it were tissue paper. Due to fifteen ships being clumped together, it made short work of six of those ships, including one assault carrier. The enemy would not take that sitting down. They returned fire.

Purple liquid streams of searing hot energy cascaded through the emptiness of space and made contact with the bow of the of the Arbiter's ships. Two of them blossomed with explosions as their shields gave out, however, two ships survived, their bows heavily damaged, but their plasma turrets still completely functional.

The enemy ships crept ever closer as if trying to corner an injured animal. "A transmission from Illuminating Justice." The communication officer reported.

"Patch it through."

"Sire I beg you, take your ship and retreat. We'll hold them off." The ship commander begged.

"I will not abandon my men." He shot back.

Rtas' looked at his leader jaws snarling. "And if you die, the Swords of Sanghelios die with you. All of our progress lost to what? To an outcast that wants to see our race enslaved again? No that is not a death befitting of our leader."

The Arbiter snarled, nostrils flaring. He didn't like this, it stood against an age-old tradition of never retreating, never surrendering. In the end, he knew they were both right. "Your sacrifice will be remembered through the ages." The Arbiter saluted the shipmaster of the Illuminating Justice.

The Shadow of Intent moved forward as the protect convoy now consisting of six ships charged the divided enemy ship. The last enemy carrier charged forward, it's engines on full blast. It turned to aim a glowing silver light. As the last of the Arbiter's ships fought till the bitter end colliding into the other ships, taking another seven ships with them.

"RANDOMIZE JUMP!" Rtas shouted.

A silver beam of light shot outward towards the Shadow of Intent as a rift appeared. It connected with one of the engines as the ship made its way through the slipspace portal. The Shadow of Intent began shudder groan as the shield was peeled away from the plasma torpedo, melting metal and Sangheili alike.

The Shadow of Intent continued to groan and creek.

"Give me a report." The Arbiter asked.

"We've lost two of our engines, shield generators severely damaged. If we pull out of slipspace, we run the risk of tearing the ship apart."

The Arbiter slammed his fist down on his command chair. He lost eight ships and for what? To possibly die in slipspace. "If we are able to fix to the shield generator, we may be able to exit slipspace and make repairs."

If only we had Huragoks to make these repairs. "Make it so." He ordered.

Days in slipspace. The Sangheili were not known to be engineers, but when in a bind, they could be adaptive. That being said, this was not a good situation. They managed to make emergency repairs of the shield generator as well seal the bulkheads. "Shields are at 40% They gain any more charge." The engineer officer reported.

"Take us out." The Arbiter said, standing, bracing himself for the possible end. The ship began to groan and creak. It shuddered violently as the shield tried to resist the intense pressure of being pulled back into the third dimension. However, it did make it, what they didn't expect was to see a strange solar system. The most noticeable feature was the shattered moon hanging over a green and blue continental planet.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys new chapter out!**

 **This one was really focused on Arbiter so we can introduce them to a certain RWBY world. So this was my first time writing ship to ship combat, which I found rather difficult. Let me know how I did.**

 **Next chapter, we'll be going into Remnant next chapter through a different perspective yayyyyyyy!**

 **If you guys like the chapter or have any comments or thoughts, let me know. Please leave a follow, review, pm, or favorite. Let me know what you guys think so far (even though it was a short chapter.)**

 **P.S. Even though I triple check, I'm sure I missed somethings grammatically and editing wise. However, I try my best.**

 **Thank you**

 **-Lordxsauron**


	3. Chapter 3: First Contact Part 1

Chapter 3: First Contact Part 1

It was another day. Another day that Pyrrha should have been excited for. The Mistralian exited the airship and took in the site of what would be her home for the next four years as a huntress in training. Her armored heels clacked as she made her way to the auditorium for orientation. While she made her way to the school, she couldn't help but notice the stares she was getting, the whispers that her fellow students commented in hush tones.

It was something the proud yet humble redhead had to deal with while she lived in her home Kingdom, being the four-time regional tournament, top of her class in combat school, and being star athlete would cause that sadly. Pyrrha frowned. She thought she would have escaped that by leaving her country. She thought she was free from her reputation, however, fate decided otherwise. She sighed, walking down the main path towards the academy.

She made her way to the auditorium and waited for the orientation. She elected to stay more towards the back, she didn't feel like dealing with any more stares then what she had to. After the famous if not mysterious headmaster's strange and cryptic orientation, Pyrrha took the advice of his assistant and made her way to the ballroom to get an early night of sleep.

* * *

The morning progressed rather quickly where she met two new people, the Schnee Heiress, Weiss, who seemed more interest in getting Pyrrha due to her fame and skill and less for her as an actual individual. Not surprising, but who could blame her.

She also met the blonde boy, Jaune, was to too distracted by his mission to find his locker. He fell on his rear as he apologized profusely. She had insisted it was no problem, but that was when Weiss blew it by revealing Pyrrha's identity, pointing out that he just bumped into a world class athlete. Oddly enough, he had never heard of her, which made her bristle with happiness on the inside. It wasn't until Weiss brought up the fact that she was a mascot for Pumpkin Pete was when he realized that he was in the presence of a celebrity

He fanned over her but then became downcasted, claiming that Weiss was right, he didn't deserve to be on the same team as the Mistralian. Pyrrha gave him a hand and insisted that he would be a team leader, to that he perked up with a smile. An announcement was heard asking for all first years to report by the cliffs. With that, she said her goodbye and headed up towards the Beacon cliffs alone.

Today was the day.

* * *

"Bio scans complete sire." A Sangheili officer reported. "The planet shows a sustainable environment… Also, it is inhabited by humans in four major centers, with a few outlying settlements. We have also detected two unknown species."

"They could be UNSC…" Rtas thought out loud.

"Or they could be their Insurrectionists… they hadn't spotted us yet, I intend to keep that advantage." The Arbiter examined the planet. There were no orbital structures that humans love to build above their colonies. No fleets. No space stations. No signs of glassing. It was a completely untouched planet.

On the holographic display, four major settlements in red. One on the northern most continent, two on the central continent, one being surrounded by desert and separated by a great distance from the other settlement which seemed to be in the middle of the other three. The last settlement being on another continent towards the east, surrounded by marshes. The most advantageous landing zone would be around the center settlement. "Get Bel 'Tuvam and Khaza 'Vasum to assemble a Spirit. We're going to assess the situation."

"But Arbiter if they…" Rtas protested. Thel raised his hand to dismiss his concern.

"We need someone who has experience with dealing with humans. Your objection has been noted."

"Then allow me to come with you." Rtas insisted.

"I need you to stay on the ship if something were to happen." The Arbiter marched over to his clasping a hand on his shoulder. "Fear not, I expect everything will go well." He headed off to the hangar.

Going through the countless corridors of the ship and making his way to the hangar deck of the ship. He was greeted by Bel 'Tuvam, a proud and young ranger elite. He was eager to prove himself in battle. He has followed the Arbiter since he had returned to Sanghelios, and quickly rose skill and rank under the Arbiter's tutelage, he has long changed up his spec ops armor with the armor of a minor. The purple armor showed Bel's humility and humbleness in the new Sangheili that the Arbiter was building. Bel bowed before his mentor and leader.

Khaza 'Vasum was a veteran through and through. He fought in many campaigns, killing many humans. His battle prowess shined., but his mastery of tactics have also proved invaluable to the Arbiter during the Human-Covenant War, and later during the Great Schism. Khaza showed a lack of restraint on the field, always putting himself on the field first before his men. Khaza cared deeply about the lives of his fellow Sangheili comrades, however, he was known to have a temper.

"The Spirit is ready to depart." Khaza checked his two plasma swords one last time. The Arbiter nodded and boarded the ship, followed by his two compatriots. Once the hatch was closed, the ship disengaged from the antigrav locks and backed out of the ship and head towards the unknown planet.

* * *

Flying in the air was the last thing Jaune had expected. He was under the impression they would be dropped in via Bullhead, or at least parachute in… but flung in, that was something Jaune did not see coming. That being said, he was royally screwed.

He looked around him. He saw Ruby use her scythe to hook a tree while some blonde blasted her way through the woods. That Pyrrha girl just used her shield to bash through several tree branches halting. He continued flying past her, they made eye contact, where he could see that she looked kinda worried. Weird.

Jaune continued to scream as he soared through the air until he felt something peg him. He looked up to see a similar red and gold spear pierce his hood and pin him to a tree. "Thank you!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry!" Was shouted back. Hell, she didn't need to be sorry, she probably just saved his life. However, he faced a new problem, dislodging the spear.

* * *

Pyrrha was now missing her beloved spear, sword, rifle combo, Milo. It was for a good cause, to guarantee the survival of Jaune, and hopefully to become his partner. She climbed down the tree with Akouo out, just in case. She headed towards the general direction of where Jaune would be and made her trek through the Emerald Forest.

Ever aware of her surrounding she quickened her pace. She came across an odd clearing in the forest. She continued on, wary of any signs of the enemy. Nothing. Except for a strange humming sound. She looked up in the air to hear nothing. She brushed it off and continued to journey.

* * *

"Sir we found a landing zone. There appears to be a human within the area" The pilot reported over the comms

"Drop us in.." The arbiter placed his distinctive golden helmet on. He readied his own plasma rifle, he looked over Bel and Khaza who placed their combat harness helmets on, which were largely angular, and featuring a set of spikes at the rear of the helmet, with a pair of metal jaw guards. "Engage active cam but do not engage the human."

"Yessir," They said in unison as they dissipated into nothingness.

A few minutes went by as the Spirit found its landing zone. The transport hatch opened and the Arbiter and his comrades jumped out of the transport and made their first steps on the alien planet.

The Arbiter jumped down followed by his two comrades. "We could just kill her." Khaza hissed over the mic.

"No." The Arbiter continued to observe the human. How odd, usually humans wear uniforms that offered no protection from their superior weapons. Their uniforms were meant to blend into the environment as well. This human was wearing metal armor that was more ornate and ceremonial than practical. How peculiar.

"What if she alerts other humans. We should kill her to prevent our discovery." Bel's concern clearly evident..

"And start a war? No. Let's take a wait and see approach." The Arbiter insisted. While he was following the redheaded woman, she noticed how this planet was similar to Earth. The forest stretched as the eye could see.

"Your will be done." They acknowledged. The drop ship slowed its descent.

* * *

Pyrrha followed the thrum that emanated deep within the forest, she readied her shield in case of the enemy. Realizing that she decided to stick to sneaking around. She decided to hide in a rather thick bush to gain a vantage point without giving away her position. What she saw, she couldn't explain. It looked like a large dark violet tuning fort with purple energy being suspended in the air. She gasped at this… this… this thing that was before. It hovered off the ground about ten feet. She looked like a deer in headlights, eyes wide shock, horror, and disbelief. She backed off slowly.

On one of the prongs of the floating tuning fork along horizontal hatch that extended the length of the tuning fork opened up horizontally, but nothing came out. The tuning fork hovered there for a minute, then the hatch closed. Once the hatch was closed, the tuning fork started to ascend silently with a thrum. It then sped off towards the sky. Pyrrha never saw anything like that in her life. She was utterly petrified, she left her hiding spot from the bush and made a run for it hoping to outrun whatever that thing was. She also couldn't help but shake the fact that she felt that someone or something was watching her.

Was this what it was to lose her mind? She should go tell Ozpin, tell someone what she saw. However, would anyone believe her? They would label her as crazy, kick her out Beacon for being unfit for duty. She would be the laughing stock of all of Remnant. She shook her head as she continued to run.

"OH COME ON!" She heard deeper in the forest. She slowed down, trying to compose herself and headed towards the familiar voice. There she found Jaune pinned to the tree with her Milo.

"Jaune?" She looked up to see a familiar awkward scraggly blonde teen hanging from a tree with a familiar Milo pinning him into it. "Are there any spots left on your team?"

"Ha ha. Very funny." He crossed his arms in fake anger then looked back down with a smile. "Only if you help me down."

"Deal." She summoned Milo with her polarity and ripped it out of the tree. Jaune felt to the ground with a

*THUD*

Pyrrha gave Jaune a hand which he gladly accepted. "Thanks again for the spear." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry." She turned slightly red with a smile.

"It was a good shot."

"I suppose it was," Pyrrha admitted bashfully, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed.

The Arbiter watch the interaction between the young human female with the human male. What surprised him the most was how the woman was able to retrieve her weapon. He noted how here hand glowed an intense black as did the weapon, and as if something pulled out the weapon, the spear came loose and went back to its master. How interesting.

He also noted how they had vastly different the weapons were to ordinary weapons. The only melee weapons the humans used were small hand-held knives, never spears and from what Arbiter could tell from the blonde boy, swords. Who were these humans and why did they have such different weapons? This was indeed an interesting world.

Jaune fell to the ground as he got whacked by a bush branch with a nasty cut on his cheek. He fell to the ground with an "ooof"

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha noticed the fallen knight and gave him another hand up which he accepted again.

"No worries, good as new." He said with an awkward chuckle. Pyrrha noticed that the cut wasn't healing. He should have his aura activated, right?

"Why isn't your aura healing you?" Pyrrha asked.

"My what?"

"Aura…" She raised an eyebrow. "Jaune… do you know what Aura is?"

"Of course I do! Do you know what aura is?" He tried to deflect the question, but she decided to play along.

"Aura is our souls projected outwards, it protect us and guide us. Close your eyes." She decided it was best for her to unlock his Aura so he wouldn't get killed by another "landing strategy" or by a Grimm. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. She looked at him with an impatient glean in her eyes.

He hesitantly closed his eyes. Pyrrha but her hand Jaune's chest feeling his heart. She put her other hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Now listen to my voice. Clear your thoughts and breathe slowly. Focus with all your strength on my voice." Pyrrha said as she was focusing her thoughts. He nodded.

She started to center herself and pulling a part of herself to open up Jaune's soul. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." She said and thought. She felt her energy, her Aura leave, a part of her soul pour into Jaune. For a brief moment that felt like centuries, she saw Jaune's soul. She sensed Jaune for who he really was. A gentle, caring soul.

Pyrrha stumbled from exhaustion. "Pyrrha?" Jaune asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Jaune, I used my aura to unlock yours. You aura is now your own, and from what I can tell, you have a lot of it." She said as she noticed he glowed white and his nasty gash on his cheek healed almost immediately leaving no trace.

How incredibly peculiar. They have some kind of energy shield that also heals them. These were certainly not any normal humans that were ever a part of the UNSC.

"Bel. Khaza. Are you following this?" The Arbiter asked over their intercom.

"Indeed," Bel said quietly.

"Very much so. How peculiar." Khaza admitted.

He continued to follow the young armored woman and the blonde knight until they reached a cave. All it took was five minutes to see the redhead woman run out without the knight…. How strange… The Arbiter felt a rumbling underneath his feet saw that cave entrance exploded as a massive creature that had a jet-black exoskeleton with several white bonelike plates covering it's back. It had a large tail covered in the bony plate. Attached to the tale it had a glowing yellow stinger. It also had large pincers and red eyes in the center front of the body with mandibles.

The blonde human male hanged on the glowing stinger

"Pyrrha! It isn't the Relic! PYRRHA!" the boy yelled as he hanged on for dear life.

"Jaune whatever you do don't let…" too late. "go….." the blonde boy was flung away, leaving the scorpion-like creature with the female. Looks like it is time to see how these humans fight.

Pyrrha grabbed her Milo and transformed into the rifle and started to open fire. The rounds bounced off of the armor. The deathstalker lurched forward with an unexpected speed. Pyrrha deflected the stinger that was aimed towards her, but she didn't have a chance to block the massive pincer. It connected with Pyrrha's side and sent her flying towards a tree. She collided with the tree and struggled to get up, disorientated from the hit. She tried to get up as she discovered the massive Deathstalker loomed over her.

She quickly used her semblance to summon Akouo to her which the Deathstalker roared in anger as it swatted away the shield as if it was gnat with a giant pincer. The other pincer latched on to Pyrrha grabbing her by the waist. The red eyes staring right at her. Stinger quivering with anticipation. Pyrrha tried to wrestle free only to find she couldn't break through the iron lock. The stinger came down as Pyrrha braced herself for the killing blow.

It never came. Pyrrha watched as the stinger fell off with great relief and dread.

"Sangheili prepare for combat!" The Arbiter ordered. "Our priority is save that human." He pulled out his energy sword.

Khaza snarled over the mic. "Why are we saving the life of one human?"

The Arbiter shook his head at the short sighted Sangheili "To gain an ally and information." In reality, the Arbiter wanted to make up for the billions he had killed. This youngling could be the first stone towards redemption. Khaza activated his own sword as Bel climbed a tree to gain a better advantage on the strange creature.

The Arbiter leaped up in the air, camouflaged energy sword easily slicing through the creature's stinger. Khaza sliced at the pincer, easily melting through the bony layer. The creature let out might roar of agony as it let go of the young human.

From a position in the tree, Bel unleashed a torrent of plasma fire melting through bone protecting the neck of the creature and reaching the unprotected hide of the creature. This gave the Arbiter the opportunity he needed. He dove onto the creature's back and with all his might stabbed the energy sword at the unprotected hide in the neck. The creature collapsed to the ground, its spine severed.

* * *

Pyrrha had watched as the deathstalker to lose its limbs, but she realized she wasn't alone when blue bolts of energy sizzled from above her, however, there was nothing around. She tried to stand but realized that something incredibly strong was holding her.

"Let me go." She grunted at the invisible force. that held her in place.

"Be thankful we were here." A voice replied as it suddenly the being began to materialize before her.

It was a strange... thing. Definitely not human, definitely not faunas. It was reptilian and avian in nature. It had four mandibles that had razor sharp teeth. Two strong muscular arms with four fingers, and a hoof on her gut that was connected to an inward bent knee. It was covered in red armor. Its accent was thick but understandable. In its hand it had a strange bluish blade pointed at her neck. She realized resisting was not an option.

Another started to materialize into existence, this one had similar physical characteristics, but it had gold armor that looked more ceremonial. The creature looked knelt down beside the redhead who tried to pull away. Her fearful wide eye met his predatory dark yellow eyes.

"Are you UNSC?" It spoke to her and watched her very closer, leaning in closer watching her every movement.

Her mind froze. What was UNSC? Why was this... thing... searching for it?

"Are you UNSC?" It repeated.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry... I don't know what that is..."

The thing cocked its head and hummed. The one pinning her to the tree growled mandibles, razor sharp teeth inches away from her face.

"Female you better be telling the truth."

"I-I-I am." She stuttered.

"She is." The golden one confirmed. By now another one of these things in purplish armor had appeared.

."Hmmmmm…. Interesting…." It said to itself, as it brought all four of its mandibles back together. "What is this planet called?"

"You're not from around here are you?" Pyrrha asked this thing, wherever it was from, was clearly not from the Four Kingdom. It leaned forward and cocked it's head almost like a lizard.

"Remnant." She answered.

"Remnant…. Interesting…." It said deep in thought.

She was in no place to be asking questions but her curiosity got the better of her. "What are you...?" The golden one cocked its head and let out a low gurgle sound almost of a deep chuckle. "Sangheili." It responded easily. "I've never heard of S-Sangheili? Where are you from?" Pyrrha asked brow scrunched up in confusion.

"Sanghelios of course. A place very far away from here." It said, with an almost hint \of amusement in its voice. Strange, these humans must not have contact with other species of the Covenant, the Sangheili were infamous to the humans.

What are Sangheili and this Sanghelios? She thought to herself. It looked at his compatriot. "Release her."

The red one snarled but bowed his head and lifted up his massive armored hoof. The golden one offered her a hand which she hesitantly accepted. She was unprepared for its strength as it hoisted her up with ease.

She nodded. The Arbiter thought to himself this human did not dress like the humans he had encountered before. She did not wear colors of the UNSC, and the fact that she never heard of the UNSC was extremely concerning. The human looked at him rather confused.

"So what now?" Her voice trembled "Are you going to kill me?"

The Arbiter chuckled. "No young one, we aren't savages." How ironic how he spent most of his life killing her kind. "I must ask, what do we call you?"

The redhead relaxed a little bit. "Pyrrha Nikos."

The Arbiter held out his hand, offering the human symbol of peace and greetings "Well then you may call me Thel, my people call me Arbiter." She took it and shook.

The Arbiter narrowed his eyes. "What is a youngling like you doing out here against dangerous creatures?"

"We're training to become huntsmen. It is our duty to fight the creatures of Grimm and to protect humanity." She responded. The Arbiter could tell this was a personal decision, she sounded so resolute in her conviction of the task. "You happen to be in our initiation grounds."

The Arbiter hummed in thought. "How many of you are there?"

"About thirty-six," Pyrrha recalled. She gave a beaming smile. "Arbiter why don't you come with me. I'm sure my partner would love to meet you. Sure he looked extremely different, but his intentions of helping her, of saving her. As far she could, he was an ally for rescuing her.

"Were it so easy..." He replied mandibles slightly apart and eye narrowed.

"It is though." She replied back with a grin.

With a guttural groan, the Arbiter sighed. This human female, this Pyrrha Nikos was innocent enough but a skilled fighter. One question that stuck out was that why were these human children fighting these so called creatures of Grimm.

"Very well" The Arbiter tapped his gauntlet and engaged his active camo. "Lead the way."

Pyrrha blinked as she saw the Arbiter fade away from existence, yet she knew he was still in front of her. With a nod, she headed towards where Jaune would have landed. She gasped realizing that Jaune might have been hurt, started to run at a dead out sprint.

"Bel, Khaza, spread out and see if you can find the other humans. We need all of the information we can get. Do not engage" The other elites nodded and sprinted off. The Arbiter followed the human female, she was fast in your armor, but still not faster than himself.

Pyrrha thought to herself it was rather strange that he had disappeared. Maybe he ran rough, but the faint sound of footsteps and branches could be heard off to her side. After walking for about a half an hour, she found Jaune.

* * *

"Bel Report."

"I've found a young human female with long blonde hair with what appears to be" *Kunkboom Kunkboom* could be heard in his report. "shotgun gauntlets…? I would say definitely dangerous up close..." He muttered in half amazement and half disbelief. "She has been working together with another young female in black who seems to be able to cast images of herself, she appears to be using some kind of pistol blade attached to flexible band… She also uses the scabbard as a club." Thel could hear Bel click mandibles in confusion. "These humans are definitely a strange breed. I still have not been noticed."

"Current location?"

"Some kind of abandoned temple complex. The pair went off to retrieve relics."

"Forerunner?"

"I can't tell."

That must be where Pyrrha and that blonde boy were supposed to go. "Khaza, report."

"I've encountered two humans. One young male who with green clothing who wields what appears to be dual projectile weapons with blades on the end of them. The other, a human female with orange hair wearing what appears to be wearing some kind of makeshift combat harness who wields what appears to be grenade launcher hammer."

"Have you been spotted?"

"I don't believe so, but the boy is aware of something. Should I engage?"

"No." The Arbiter said. "I've made contact with one of the humans, they don't appear to be a part of any known human faction. Most of them seem to have weapons that use weapons that serve in both ranged and melee combat."

"More honorable than the UNSC," Khaza muttered over the comm.

"Follow your groups and remain undetected."

"Your will be done." They replied in unison.

* * *

By then the Arbiter, following at some distance behind Pyrrha, reached a steep slope. He watched as the red-haired warrior flew down the slope on her shield with her rifle spear at the ready. She reached the bottom of the hill, leaped off of her shield and continued sprinting, not breaking a stride, towards the temple. The Arbiter continued to follow behind, he noticed a blimp of a friendly nearby, it had to be Bel. He watched from a distance to see Pyrrha reunited with the blonde haired boy.

"Jaune! Are you alright!?" Pyrrha found Jaune who was laying underneath a tree.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." He gave an awkward chuckle. "What about you! That deathstalker must have been all over you." He looked rather worried.

Pyrrha smiled, he was already concerned for her wellbeing, she wasn't wrong with her pick in partners. "I had some help."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Jaune, whatever you do... don't." Jaune's eyes widened as he reached for his sword and shoved Pyrrha aside.

"Behind you Pyrrha!" He dashed towards the creature that had materialized behind her. He charged the creature, shield up and sword raised.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys!**

 **So I got some good news and bad news…. Which first…?**

 **Bad news… I'm still on my personal hiatus, but I wanted to get this out there (so maybe goodish news? Idk.) I also wanted to give you guys a heads up within the coming months… I start my first grad semester and it going to be a lot of work (bad news). That however, does not mean I am done with writing (goodish news). Uploads might be a little slower however.**

 **Good news: I don't want to say that this story is out of Hiatus yet, but I have started working on it again, so we'll see some more uploads a little bit more frequently. Next: A small heads up, while at school, I am planning on doing streams at school Friday nights and saturday all day (I'll be doin xbox one games, a few computer games) We're looking at August 28 being the first stream at LordxSauronx15 on twitch. So feel free stop on by and stuff it'll be fun.**

 **Not news: I personally wanted to thank all of you for your support, it truly means a lot and it has been helping a lot. I'm hoping to be on a semi normal routine within a couple of weeks. We'll see lol**

 **Now... this chapter... I wrote some new stuff in, changed some old stuff, and kept other stuff in. Like I said I was happy with my first attempt of the story, but I felt that this was chapter than the original one... however, I could be wrong, it is up for you guys to decide. Tell me what you guys think, I am open to any kind of feedback. Hopefully the combat scene (if you can call it that) was a little bit more realistic then the first time lol.**

 **Please leave a review, pm, follow, or fav ir you so desire, it truly means the world to me. I do read everything I get.**

 **P.S. Even though I triple check for editing and such, I'm sure I will miss something, however, I am trying lol.**

 **Thanks for reading. It means the world.**

 **-Lordxsauron**


	4. Chapter 4 AN Opinions needed

Hey guys!

Sooooo I'm working on Halo and I need your guys' opinion... In my last version of this, I had Pyrrha lead JNPR, some were not fans of this, others were. That being said, I need your opinion. When I'm writing the next chapter, what do you guys want? Do you want Jaune to JNPR? or do you want Pyrrha to lead JNPR (changing the name of course.)

Let me know. Send a PM or a review and tell me what you guys thinks, the side with the most votes will lead the team.

Thank you everyone. Your feedback is always appreciated.

-Lordxsauron


	5. Apology to readers

Hey guys.

So I need to be honest with all of you. I won't lie, I've been incredibly busy with grad school (which I love and kinda hate at the same time) with family and friend stuff going on in life... it just gets overwhelming sometimes. That being said. I need to apologize to all of you.

The following stories are going on an undetermined hiatus until I have the inspiration and/or time to write them. I can't say how long this will be. I want to finish them out, but right now my current focus is Shattered and Corrupted. For those who follow me as a writer, I suggest you follow Shattered or Corrupted, they will be updated to a regular to semi regular schedule (depending on school work and other factors.)

That being said, the following stories are on hiatus:

-Arkos Books

-RWBY Conquest

-Halo: Remnant of the Past.

I thought I could manage to write all of these or have the inspiration, but it just feels lacking to me. I have determined the best course of action is to focus on one or two stories consistently until they're finished. The other stories may get updated as inspiration hits me, but I can't say when that will happen. To all of you have followed these stories: I want to humbly apologize to you. It honestly, hurts me to think that I am letting you all down yet again. If you were looking forward to a specific story and follow me for one of these stories... I am incredibly sorry.

I am hoping to revisit these stories at a later date, but I might as well make this official.

My apologies to those who are disappointed.


	6. AN for Halo: Remnant of the Past

Hello my dear readers.

It has been a long time. I hate to say it but this story has lost some of its passion for me right now. I do apologize for this.

I can't say I will picking this story up anytime soon, but I may or may not have good news (depends on how you feel.) I have started a new halo/rwby crossover: Halo: The Forgotten Company. I think my problem with Remnant was that it wasn't AU enough for me... As in, it was to based off of the RWBY world (which don't get me wrong, I love, but I found it too restricting for the story I wanted to tell.)

Forgotten Company is giving me lee way to tell the story I always wanted to tell with the halo universe with RWBY characters. So if you wanna give it a shot, it would be greatly appreciated. All I can say is that I'm excited for Forgotten Company. I hope you will give it a shot.

I apologize for those who were expecting a chapter or for this story to be continued, but I just don't have the heart for it right now. Again, I humbly apologize

Thank you!

Lordxsauron


End file.
